The adventures of Jonny and Kate
by Kate Aleu
Summary: This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanifc and I am having the help of Jonny2b **

I'm not your typical average girl, I'm a bit different than that. Who am I? I'm "Kate Aleu", "Kate" for short, but everyone calls me "Katie". I Live with my Soul mate(My husband) Jonny Twobee. Together we own several construction, insurance and softwhere companies and live a typical average life. Well with a high life style. But there's more to it I think as Jonny and I can tell you. Well for to say. Jonny has the money and his beloved Kate. But there's more to that. This is our story.


	2. New beginings

**AN: Sorry I was busy. Thank you for your support this far. **

* * *

_Kate point of view. _

The story begins when I had just Flown into San Francisco from Nome Alaska. I wanted to start it all new I was 21 and ready for anything. I never been to San Francisco but I heard about the art programs that were here. So From the amazing huge airport I found a Cab and checked into the old but famous Chancellor hotel in Down Town San Francisco not knowing what to expect.

I left my bags at room since I figured that this was only temporary till I find a permanent residence. I decided to leave the hotel and walk around what the front desk called Union Square. Amazing place by the looks of it tall buildings of old and new and shops of the highest fashion I have ever seen. Wow This place was amazing and beautiful. Then I bumped into someone. It was a Man in a Leather Black Leather Jacket, Blue Shirt and Red tie on and Black Dress pants and shoes.

I stopped and said sorry.

"oh" then Jonny says "No No nothing wrong at all it was me who is a fool." As he brushed his coat.

"So what's your name?" I asked

Then Jonny looks up and says "Jonny and smiles And yours mis?"

"Hi i'm Kate Aleu, but call me Kate" I said cheerfully.

"Okay!" and Jonny stares into her eyes and love at first sight. I knew it then that this was love.

I shyly smiles

"You want to hang out sometime?" I foolishly asked

Jonny says "Yes. I would love to. Are you new to town?" he asked

"Yes, yes Im from Nome." I said quickly.

Jonny says. I never been to Nome. Dont have any branches of my company up there."

"Well I do a lot of sled racing up there."

"oh wow. So what made you move to San Francisco?" Jonny Asked

"I thought it would be a better to move and pursue a career in Art  
aka animation

"Well thats very good you came to the right area." Jonny Smiled

"Well Im going to my office but I can call those fuckers that Ill be late. Then again maybe not come back. Im a CEO of a major company so I can do what I please he continued and smiled.

"oh wow cool." I said.

So Jonny calls the office and tells him he will not coming back for the rest of the day.

"So what do you wanna do i'm in no hurry at either?"

"Neither am I says Jonny. "So first day in the city eh? as he sits close to her on the steps.

"Yeah says Kate as she beigins to blush and sweetly smile

Jonny smiles back.

Jonny asks "How about I show you a great place then?"

"Okay!" she says.

Jonny calls his limo to arrive with a push of a button?

Do you think I could visite your place? As I winked at him as he blushed.

"Will this be after dinner or?

After dinner I responded.

"Okay then we go to fisherman's whaf you'll like this place I think."

Kates eyes lite up as she saw the limo arrive so timely as Jonny opens the door to her. Kate was amazed how swiftly and cute he was an how amazing the city could be.

On the way she turns to Jonny and says... your very sweet and then kisses him on the lip

Jonny returns the kiss and kisses some more.

Kate starts kissing him and grabbing. They continue to madly kiss until they get the wharf. Where here sir! Pete the driver says

Then Jonny says "BAD driver Bad driver hits Driver with whip. You interrupted.

"Ouch Ouch Im sorry Mr. Twobee."

I chuckled and said lets go eat.

So Jonny shows Kate the amazing Fishemins Wharf with all the stores, restaurant and street acts. Even Ripplys belive it or not was there and the wax museum.

Jonny shows Kate Pier 39 and asks if she wants to ride the merry-ground.

I said okay and tells him I was kinda scared of heights

Jonny says okay says Kate then they get on and it starts and Kate grabs Jonny around his wast and holds on with her eyes closed that's okay Ill hold your hand. He smiles.

We rode the magical kids ride as I held onto him with my eyes closed it was so magical and beautiful. Even after the ride finished I didnt care if it was over and the other kids wanted a turn. I wanted this moment to last forever. So did Jonny. Other kids were yelling and it didnt matter that we were adults. This was sensational to me. The Ride operator yelled to us to get off.

Jonny opens his eyes and says you want to see some cool friends of mine?

Yes id love to.

Jonny then tells her to closer her eyes as they walk towards the end of the pier as she hears some sounds.

"Whats that I said?"

You can open your eyes now."

"I screamed wow There cute!"

"Not as cute as you Jonny said

They kissed and Jonny said so how about Dinner.

Kate said yes I screamed.

The Two walked to Boudin restaurant and bakery for dinner. The both had sandwiches and shared a drink with two straws. After dinner they got into Jonny's limo and left for his mansion in Marin Country. The night went well.


End file.
